Ruby Gloom No time for History
by Sombre Girl
Summary: The moment you all have been waiting for,it's...breakfast time!NO!It's the story of how they met Peter!
1. From 25th century to the 19th century

Scene 1

Location:Gloomsville High

(The holidays were over and it was time to hit the books again.

Most of the students entering the school were chatting away amicably with their friends as if there was tomorrow while others were lost in their own thoughts.

As the students filled the building,there was a sudden flash of light from the bushes but everybody was oblivious to it.

A mysterious boy with red hair and green eyes and is dressed casually in blue trousers and a T-shirt emblazoned with colourful geometric figures.

Like a stealthy ninja,he entered the school through an open window with the agility of a monkey…and landed in a toilet bowl.

Peter:Ouff!(he looks at what he had landed on)A toilet bowl?Perfect!That is one of the things I need for my assignment!Better take a picture of it!(whips out his camera and takes a picture of it)Fascinating!

Mrs Gnome:It would be more fascinating if you were to change into a more appropriate attire Mr…what is the name you chose to protect your identity?(loudly)(she talks to Peter through a communicator which looks like a cell phone)

Peter:Peter Funan,Sir!I mean Madame!(he says it in a nervous tone)

Mrs Gnome:You know what to do!AND do no become awestruck with the historical figure!(loudly again)(she hangs up)

Peter: (shivers after she hangs up out of fright)Well,better change!(whips out another device that looks like a skull which is actually a hologram and displays lots of clothes)Dresssofab!Dress me with one of the clothes worn during the Victorian Ages!(in a flash of light,he is seen wearing a awe-striking ballgown.

He looks in the mirror to see himself and is shocked)What?Wrong clothes!Dress me in a school uniform FOR MEN in the Victorian ages!(after another flash of light,he is seen impeccably wearing a crisply starched uniform)Much better!And these clothes are more comfortable than in the 25th Century!

Scene 2

Location:Mr/Mrs Jenkins' Classroom

(Misery is now showing slides from her holiday during when a volcano erupted.)

Misery:Here is the volcano in Argentina I visited,it erupted just when I arrived in Gloomsville!(everybody looks at her in shock)It was a nice way of bidding me farewell!

Mr Jenkins:(he gulps and then clears his throat)Misery,that was an interesting slide-show of your vacation!Does anybody have any questions?(Zick the Zombie raises his hand)

Mrs Jenkins:Mr Jenkins turns his head around to reveal Mrs Jenkins)That is not about going home early because you need to make burial arrangements.(Zick's hand drops)Good!Now,can anybody tell me how the Shang Dynasty came to an end and...(Peter enters the classroom)

Peter:I am so sorry that I am late,Madame!

Mr Jenkins:(Mrs Jenkins turns her head around to reveal Mr Jenskins)Ahem!

Peter:And sir!

Mr Jenkins:I will not give you the whip of my belt since you are new!

Mrs Jenkins:(Mr Jenkins turns his head around to reveal talks to the class)Class,meet Peter Funan!The...?

Peter:Er...the boy?

Mrs Jenskins:(there is an eerie silence before she breaks it)Well,I'm sure you will make lots of friends,Peter the boy!Sit next to Geronimo the Giant over there!(Peter sits next to the humongous figure)Good,now that everyone is settled,can anyone tell me how...(the bell rings and she groans in frustration as the students eagerly stopped taking down notes,gathered their things and leave for recess.)Come on,what,are cats going to fall out of the sky to get rid of the rats causing fatal diseases since they eat them?(out of the blue, cats fall from the sky)Never mind...!


	2. Meeting

Ruby Gloom

No time for History

Author's Note:I have nothing to say except "PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE!".

As Peter packed his things,Ruby approached him with her friendliest smile and introduced herself.

"Hi!My name's Ruby!Welcome to...",Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence when Peter interrupted her by jumping out of his skin,literally.

His cheeks turned beetroot red with embarrassment as he picked up his skin and put it on.

This was NOT how he expected to meet someone from the 19th century."Oh no!I'm sorry if I scared you!"Ruby apologized.

"No it's okay!"Peter reassured her before asking with excitement in his voice"So,are you the famous Ruby Gloom?".

"Yes..."Ruby replied,raising her eyebrows out of shock.

Did her reputation of being the happiest girl in the world precede her to the point a stranger knows her?She had yet to think about it what with the mountain of work given to her.

Shrugging it off,she tried to change the subject.

"Anyway,I just wanted to welcome you to Gloomsville!Speaking of which,there's going to be a party with a marching band,a dozen dancers,Queen Victoria greeting you."

"WOW!You did that just for me?"His jaw dropped from shock.

"Of course!",Ruby casually said,acting as though it was no big deal,"Come on,I'll take you to meet my friends!"She dragged Peter who had a huge smile on his face by taking his arm.


	3. Hello Peter the Boy

Ruby Gloom

**Author's Note:I am really pressed for time so I am going to make it into a dialogue.**

**If you do not like it,then I will try not to do this again.**

**Please review and tell me how I can improve!**

**Scene 5**

**Location:Cafeteria**

(Peter and Ruby are now paying for their food,wearing army helmets.)

Ruby:I hope you are not afraid of two-headed rocker boys,a skeleton who is trying to find his genealogy,an adventurous cyclops or a disaster magnet banshee because that would hurt their feelings!

Peter:Nope!In fact,I live with them!

Ruby:Then you will know how great they are!(miraculously makes it past the jocks' table who were wolfing down their bits were splattered all over the place.)

Peter:Is this why give us army helmets?

Ruby:(giggles)Yes!(they finally made it to table nine where Iris,Misery,Skull Boy,Frank and Len were seated.)Hi everyone!

Everyone except Ruby and Peter:Hi Ruby and Peter the...what are you again?

Peter:(rolls his eyes in an annoyed way)Peter the BOY

Everyone except Ruby and Peter:Oh!

Skull Boy(in a thick English accent):Nice to meet you Peter the Boy!I am...

Peter:Skull Boy!

Ruby:How did you know?

Peter:Oh,lucky guess!

Skull Boy:(looks at him surreptitiously and replies in an awkward tone)Yes...(his tone suddenly becomes excited)but you do not know that I am related to English doctors!

Peter:(in an annoyed tone)Oh bones!

Ruby:Well,you know Skull Boy,so meet...

Peter:Iris,Misery,Frank and Pen!Scaredy Bat is in kindergarten and Poe is in the Gloomsville Manor with Boo-Boo and Doom Kitty!

Everyone except Peter:(their eyes look like they are going to pop out)

Peter:(senses the tension)Er...your reputation precedes you well!

Ruby:Well you seem to know a lot about us but we hardly know you!Would you like to talk about yourself?

Iris:(she talks faster than a rapid river)What is your favorite thing in the world?Is it butter,test tubes,cats,calculator?

Misery:He would probably choose first aid kits.I would.

Frank:Say guitar!

Len:Or double-decker sandwich!

Skull Boy:(mumbling)Or hope that nobody is following you surreptitiously because he thinks you are up to something.

Peter:What?

Skull Boy:Nothing!


	4. Shocks

Ruby Gloom

**Author's Note:**

**Sombre Girl:I am sleepy.**

**Peter:That is all you have to say?**

**Sombre Girl:Excel in your studies?**

**Peter:And?**

**Sombre Girl:Support Ruby Gloom by creating your own Ruby Gloom FanFiction or by reading others' works?**

**Peter:AND?  
><strong>

**Sombre Girl:Oh,I know!Review and tell me how I can improve!**

**Peter:Finally!**

Chapter 5

Across the Gloomsville Manor where the gang had just arrived,a mysterious figure lurked in the eyes looked around furtively before he activated his transporter and with flash,he was gone.

Now,he had reached a a plateau of barren ground that ended at the lip of the ground plunged into depths masked by layers of sinister ominous clouds swirled above rows of jagged mountain peaks that stretched endlessly across the distant horizon.

There was sign of life...except a tree which was conveniently next to him.

He walked towards the tree...and disappeared into it!

The tree was actually the way to his laboratory.

The faces of well-known people such as Sir Issac Newton were pasted on the black walls of the room,adding a tad of colour to the dull wall.

The room was filled with all sorts of complicated machinery.

"Welcome back to the dull tree,Peter!"Peter thought to himself as he unpacked his school bag and took out a book.

Yes readers who are actually shocked,the mysterious figure was Peter...

_Mission 1_

_Right now,I am strung out with excitement!_

_I met the famous writer herself when she was 14 years old,Ruby Gloom along with her friends and future husband!_

_ Yes,I know!I was so lucky!_

_I could not believe Ruby was so kind enough to actually throw a party just for me!_

_Those are one of the many qualities I love about her._

_If only I could tell her who I really am,she would probably over the moon!_

_But that would be an invasion of the moon's privacy...and I keep getting a naggy feeling that I have left something in the Gloomsville Manor when I was taking some ancient artifacts such as Poe's poems!_

It was only then he was struck with realization.

"OH NO!I LEFT MY TIME WATCH IN THE GLOONSVILLE MANOR!"Peter screamed.

"Weird,I always sound like dad when he is scared."he commented before screaming again.


	5. Problems Arise

**Ruby Gloom**

**No time for History**

**Chapter 5**

Another storm had descended on Gloomsville.

Rain sheeted down,pelting the roadway,turning the gutters into raging torrents.

The wind clutched at Peter's body and clawed at his damp heartbeat drummed in his ears.

By the time he reached the magestic mansion,he was soaked to the skin and was shivering like a leaf.

As luck would have,a window was open and could enter through it.

He scaled over it effortlessly.

Lady luck was still smiling at was there!

_"And this is why I'm the top student..."_Peter thought to himself until the silence was broken.

There had been the furtive scrape of a looked around but did not see anything.

He turned his attention to the Grandfather clock.

"Great,3 bells already!Have to find..."

"This?"Skull Boy his bony hands,he was holding Peter's time watch!

"Skull Boy,you've found my er...watch!"Peter exclaimed with streached out his hand but Skull Boy didn't give it to him.

"Er...can I have my watch back now?"

Skull Boy's response hit him like a tsunami.

"Not until you tell me who you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby Gloom**

**No time for History**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:Wohoo!We have 57 stories in the Ruby Gloom archive!Great job,writers!**

Peter took a deep breath and summoned his courage.

He didn't want to resort to a battle,especially with his favourite skeleton.

But he had no choice.

"I'm sorry,Skull Boy."he muttered under his breath before hurling himself towards the skeleton.

He held in a strong grip.

Skull Boy struggled wildly,kicking back at him,trying to throw him off balance.

Finally,he managed to overcome Peter and tightened his hold around Peter's neck and forced him down to the floor.

"How could you?You don't even have a muscular system!"Peter complained.

"I am related to a long line line of black-belt karate masters!Or was it Judo?"Skull Boy wondered.

As Skull Boy rambled on about his possible ancestors,his grip on Peter's neck loosened.

Peter snatched the Time Watch away from him.

Unfortunately,he accidentally activated the Time Watch and in a blinding flash of light,Skull Boy was gone.

"Uh-oh!I've got to get Skull Boy back!"Peter cried.

"Get Skull Boy back from where?"Ruby asked.

Unfortunately,the others had heard the commotion coming from the great hall and came to check it out.

"Oh,I'm gonna be so grounded when Dad finds out that I affected the future!"Peter thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**No time for History**

**Last Chapter**

**Author's Note:I am bored.**

**I am getting lazy mainly because my parents hardly let me use the computer.**

**Only for 30 minutes and I'm still updating my documents.**

**Waaaa!**

* * *

><p>"Look I can explain!"Peter started to identity was going to be exposed!<p>

"I have the ability to moving between different points in time in a manner analogous to moving between different points in space.

Time travel could involve moving backward in time to a moment earlier than the starting point,

or forward to the future of that point

without the need for the traveler to experience the intervening period at least not at the normal rate.

Any technological device that would be used to achieve time travel is commonly known as a time machine.

Such backward time travel would have the potential to

introduce paradoxes related to causality, and a variety of hypotheses have been proposed to resolve them.

P.A.S.T. is the only affiliation to study this and I'm the top agent there."he finished.

"I beg your pardon,you're speaking too fast!"Poe said.

"I would,if I knew what I just said."Peter sighed.

"Basically,you're a time traveller from the future who has come to study about us possibly because one of us becomes a very important historical figure?"

Scaredy Bat answered tentatively.

"Yup!"Peter concluded,

"And I accidentally sent Skull Boy back in time!So,if you excuse me,I'm getting him back!"

Peter activated his time watch and in a flash was ,in about 3.4 seconds,he returned with a rather shaky Skull Boy who was wearing a Viking's hat.

Peter was not looking too good himself as his skin was paler than usual.

"V..V..Vikings!"they exclaimed before they fainted.

* * *

><p>"So,you have to go now?"Ruby said sadly.<p>

"Duh!If I don't,the entire space-time continuum would be affected!And I gotta erase your memories of me and replace them with your future selves'!"

Peter sighed.

"Wait a minute,why now,why not once you have gathered every piece of information you need to know?"Ruby asked.

"Because...oh,wait a minute,that does make sense!"Peter realized,"Oh,that means I can actually stay here despite the mayhem I've caused!"

The gang erupted into cheers.


End file.
